Mon sauveur dans la nuit
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Maryse is devastated to catch her boyfriend cheating. So she gets a ride with an unlikely hero, and finds out that a monster can be a savior in disguise. Maryse/Kane ONESHOT


Maryse walked to her boyfriend's locker room. Today was their anniversary, and she was excited to give him his gift.  
>Mike had never been one to show affection, but he'd promised her that tonight would be different. Tonight, he'd give her what she'd been looking forward to.<br>Knocking on the door, she didn't get an answer. So she pushed open the door and stopped.  
>Mike was making out with Mickie James.<br>Maryse stalked over to her boyfriend, pulled him away from the Diva, and slapped him.  
>"Comment pourriez-vous? Je t'ai fait confiance, Michael, et vous faites cela? J'en ai fini avec vous. Nous sommes plus!", she said with tears in her eyes.<br>"Maryse, baby, wait!"  
>She turned to look at him with a deadly glare.<br>"Non, tout simplement pas. Je ne peux pas gérer ce droit maintenant."  
>"Fine, go! You were a damn burden anyway."<br>She ran from the room to the parking lot, looking for someone to ride with.

Kane threw his bag into the back of his truck. He'd had a bad night, and wanted nothing more than to go home.  
>As he put the trunk down, he heard someone crying and looked around.<br>He saw Maryse on her phone, obviously upset.  
>"Beth, just help me! I need a ride."<br>Kane tilted his head. Where was Mizanin?  
>She got off the phone and put her head in her hands, and he'd seen enough.<br>"Maryse? Are you okay?"  
>The French-Canadian raised her head to look at him tearfully.<br>"Non."  
>Gently, he raised her chin with his finger.<br>"Come with me."  
>"What?"<br>He grabbed her bag and put it in the back of the car, then took her hand and led her to the passenger side of the truck.  
>"Come to the hotel with me, Maryse. It'll be fine."<br>She looked back at the door of the arena, where Mike was yelling her name, then back at the man in front of her.  
>"I'll go."<br>Maryse got in the car after placing a kiss on Glenn's cheek.  
>"Merci, mon amour."<br>Glenn smiled.  
>"Pas de problème."<br>"I didn't know you spoke French, Glenn."  
>He shrugged.<br>"Just something I picked up."  
>She smiled.<br>"Interesting habit to pick up."  
>"I know. But hey, if I ever go to France, I'm good."<br>Maryse laughed, the sound filling the truck and making Glenn's heart warm. She was beautiful, he thought to himself.  
>"If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you go with Mike tonight?"<br>Her face fell.  
>"I caught him cheating on me with Mickie James."<br>Kane growled. That bastard.  
>"Why would he do that to you?"<br>"I've been asking myself the same question."

They arrived at the hotel in record time, and Maryse walked through the doors with a wave. Kane followed, carrying her bag. Maryse reached for it, but he shrugged her off.  
>"It's fine, Maryse. I can carry it."<br>"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."  
>He looked at her with something like a mixture of pity, anger, and sadness.<br>"You aren't a burden. If anything, I'm delighted to help the damsel in distress."  
>Maryse giggled.<br>"My knight in black and red tights, non?"  
>"Oui, Mademoiselle."<br>She stopped at the sight of her ex with his arm around Mickie's waist. Kane looked over and growled, starting to walk over before the French blonde pulled him back.  
>"He isn't worth it, Kane. Please don't."<br>He looked down, seeing the black streaks go down her face, and sighed.  
>"You're staying with me tonight."<br>"I don't want to be-"  
>"Damn it Maryse, you are <em>not<em> a burden! I don't know what Mizanin said to you to make you feel that way, but it isn't true!"  
>She looked up at him with teary eyes.<br>"I-I'm n-not?"  
>He lifted her chin with his hand so she could look him in the eye.<br>"Non, mon amour. You are beautiful, and I'm helping you because I want to."  
>Without thinking, she kissed him. She was so grateful for him at that moment, because Mike came near them and froze.<br>"So you were cheating on me with this freak? And you had the nerve to yell at me?"  
>Kane lunged for the man, tackling him to the floor and punching him endlessly.<br>"Keep your mouth shut, Mizanin! You don't deserve someone as perfect as Maryse, you bastard. Now get out of my face before I kill you!"  
>Maryse stopped breathing when he called her perfect.<br>"Glenn!"  
>He turned to look at her, then got up and walked away. She followed him to his, well their, room, and laid down on one of the large beds.<br>"It's perfect, chiot!"  
>"Glad you like it, sweetheart."<br>She sat on her knees and looked up at him.  
>"What does this make us?"<br>He tilted his head, looking too adorable, and thought for a moment.  
>"Whatever you want us to be, Maryse."<br>Maryse smiled.  
>"Can I, I mean do you care if I- Would it be okay if I-?"<br>He knew what she wanted, so he walked over and kissed her, crawling onto the bed.  
>"Don't ever ask to kiss me, sweetheart."<br>She winked up at him and flipped over as they shared a passionate makeout session.  
>After all, when was the next time Kane would save a damsel in distress?<p> 


End file.
